The present invention relates to a foldable lampshade, particularly to a foldable lampshade for a hanging lamp. Desiring to decorate elegantly the interior of their homes, contemporary people tend to be fastidious about home furnishings. A hanging lamp is one furnishing which has attracted a great deal of attention from homemakers and interior decorators. As a consequence, hanging lamps have become become more and more bulky and elaborate, so as to afford designers a great latitude to exhibit their talents in diversifying the outer appearance of the lamp. The bulkiness of the modern hanging lamp is a serious problem in shipment. Thus, it is attempted in this invention to reduce the space occupied by bulky lamps so as to ease their packaging.